Connection to Destiny
by MythosThespian
Summary: I found a new direction with this story but still have more of the summary inside.
1. The Return

Connection to Destiny

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe/Clark, mentions Lois/Clark, and Chloe/Jimmy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters the characters belong to DC comics and Warner Brothers.

Summary: It has been fifty years since the disappearance of Chloe Sullivan to find her destiny. Her destiny has ties to Kandor of Krypton. So Chloe Sullivan leaves her friends and family behind to find her ties to Kandor and maybe two friends find their way back to each other.

* * *

Connection to Destiny Part 1

_Prologue: 2060_

A figure stood in front of a grave she had not been to in a long time. Her visit to this grave had been long overdue, because she still blamed herself for a longtime after what had happened to him. Henry James Olsen died because she was protecting a friend who she loved unconditionally. She thought after what happened they would get closer but it tended to only push them apart. Then Chloe also had another secret because she was pregnant as everything happened but three weeks after her husband's death she lost the baby and it had only been two months into the pregnancy. So a year later Chloe Sullivan left because nothing was holding her back so here she is today.

Chloe: Jimmy, I know this visit has been a long time coming but so many things have happened. I also blamed myself for a long time what happened to you. Over the years I had a lot of time to think that it was not my fault. I could not have predicted Davis's actions for that I am sorry. Goodbye Jimmy.

(Chloe put some flowers down and got up to leave. As Chloe was walking she noticed that a funeral was going on but it was not just any funeral. This funeral was that of the last surviving member of her family Lois JoAnn Lane-Kent, so she found a nearby tree and watched.)

Diana: I know I am not much to talk but when my friend asked me to say a few words I could not turn him down. (For a moment, Diana Prince looked up and noticed Chloe leaning against a tree but then she turned back to the crowd to continue:) When I first met Lois Lane we did not get along, but as time went by we found we had a lot in common. In that time we learned to respect and become great friends and she did save my life on more than one occasion. For that I will always cherish those moments.

(Diana finished and it was finally the time for Clark Kent to say a few words about his departed wife. Clark thanked Diana as he stepped up to the podium.)

Clark: I like to thank my friend Diana for the kind words about my wife. (Clark finally looked up and happened to notice a figure leaning against the tree but turned back to the crowd to continue:) I did have a speech written out but due to recent events I wish to speak by heart. When I first met Lois it was due to the disappearance of a friend who I later found out was her cousin Chloe Sullivan. We found Chloe Sullivan but like Diana we did not get along at first but over the years it grew to friendship then into something more. One thing I know about Lois is she was always afraid she never live up to her cousin's memory but she did leaving a legacy of her own.

(Clark finished and walked next to Diana and his son Jason. Meanwhile Chloe ruined around to leave heading back to her car.)

As they buried Lois, Clark happened to look back noticing the figure was gone. Furthermore, in his heart he knew who that figure was, but figured it was better to stay away. He said goodbye to Diana and went onto doing patrol.

It took half an hour for Chloe Sullivan to get back to her new apartment in Metropolis. Her new apartment happened to be the one she shared with none other than Karen Starr aka Powergirl. In recent events Karen happened to discover that the person posing as Lori Lake-Lemaris is none other than Chloe Sullivan but Chloe Sullivan in Karen world was none other than Lois Lane-Kent. Her Lois Lane-Kent raised Karen like her own daughter. Chloe happened to open the door to find Karen waiting for her.

Karen: So Chloe where were you?

Chloe: I was paying a visit to my first husband part of the reason I left Metropolis long ago.

Karen: If you don't mind me asking who was he and what happened?

Chloe: I don't mind since you found out who I really am. His name was Henry James Olsen and before you say more yes he was the older brother of Jimmy B. Olsen. When I met Henry he was going by Jimmy so he always be Jimmy to me. I met Jimmy back in High School between my Freshman and Sophomore after a disastrous spring fling which I attended with Clark Kent.

Karen: Wait you knew Clark Kent in high school?

Chloe: Yeah I did we met in middle school when my dad got transferred to Smallville working for the Luthor Corp plant that was owned by Lex father Lionel Luther. I talk it the Chloe Sullivan of your world never met Clark Kent in high school.

Karen: Nope from what they told me they met right when Clark started working for the Daily Planet and she was already Lois Lane by then. Anyway Lois Lane was in honor of her dead cousin Lois Lane who died when they were teens. Anyway I want to hear more so continue.

Chloe: Right Jimmy and I went on a few dates in the summer and I lost my virginity to him but headed back to Smallville when school started up again. So Jimmy and I lost touch because I was still holding out hope that Clark and I would eventually get together. You see I always had a crush on Clark but he was in love with Lana Lang Ross back then so Clark and I just stayed friends. Anyway I did not see Jimmy again until I was working my internship at the Daily Planet. We had an on and off relationship but got married when I got infected with Brainiac so I don't remember that day at all. Also at this time Brainaic infection created a connection with a paramedic named Davis Bloome who was none other than Doomsday. So Davis had an obsession with me and to protect Clark I would help Davis for a while keep Doomsday at bay but that did not happen for long so I split Davis and Doomsday with Black Kryptonite. So Clark fought the beast but Davis was human and still a killer so Jimmy saved me by sacrificing himself killing Davis too. Jimmy and I marriage was on rocks at the time but we were going to reconcile after all this. I was going to tell him I was pregnant but I lost the baby.

Karen: What about you and Clark's friendship?

Chloe: We basically went from being best friends and confidants to just colleges. After a year I discovered that he was taking advantage of the friendship so I left never turning back. He also blamed himself for what happened with Jimmy.

Karen: Who sounds long and complicated and the stuff with Clark I take is another story. I won't impose on that also I was wondering if you were at the cemetery I take it you heard about Lois.

Chloe: Yeah and caught the last of the ceremony enough to hear Diana and Clark speak then I left. They happened to see me and if they come I will handled it. Lois was the last of my remaining direct relatives I guess my family is gone.

Karen: Not true you still have one remaining relative. Jason Connor Kent is Clark and Lois's biological son.

(Chloe took in Karen words as she left for her room. Meanwhile Clark was out on patrol as Superman when Diana as Wonder Woman joined him to talk to him.)

Clark: Hi Diana what brings you by tonight?

Diana: I know you saw Lori there today.

Clark: I did but do you have any clue why she was there today? You have known her longer than me.

Diana: I have an idea but not quite sure. I may have known Lori longer than you but I don't know of her past before Lori.

Clark: Are you saying that she is a totally different person?

Diana: Yeah but I rather not talk here can we go someplace else.

(Clark took one last look around and figured if there is any trouble he will leave it to Karen who is more than capable. He asked if they could head to her place in New York to talk. They arrived at Diana's place to talk.)

Diana: What can you tell me about Chloe Sullivan I mean not the friend but what happen between you two?

Clark: Well in order to understand I will start at the beginning but I must apologize to you with how I reacted in the past when you asked me about her. For that I am sorry Diana I was afraid I might do to our friendship what I did with her and I friendship.

Diana: It is understandable and I forgave you a long time ago. It has been fifty years and I have had my suspicions over the years because Lori has not been so forthcoming about her past. I am just wondering if she is Chloe Sullivan and if she is why she is hiding?

Clark: Diana she is Chloe Sullivan and I know why she is hiding it is because of me. She is not the same Chloe that I knew or even Lois and others knew. A lot has happened to her it all started in with my first encounter of Doomsday being the breaking point.

Diana: You met Doomsday before you supposedly died but how?

Clark: That is part of Chloe and I's story. Well Chloe and I met in middle school when her father got transferred to the Luthor Corp plant owned by none other than the Luthors. Anyway it was eighth grade and Chloe was in the principal's office getting her schedualed worked out and needed someone to show her around school that day. I happened to be in the office so the principal asked me to do it and after school she had never seen a farm so I took her over. Anyway we were in the loft and she thank me by giving me my first kiss. She said "I know you were thinking about that all day so I figured we get it out of the way so we can be friends." So that is how the friendship started. Then in ninth grade I asked her to spring formal she accepted and we went but then disaster happened and I went to save Lana Lang Ross.

Diana: Wow so you have known Lana long too.

Clark: Not only known her long but had a childhood crush that turned into first love. Anyway that childhood crush and my hero complex that Chloe always joked about. I saved Lana from the tornado but I broke a promise to Chloe leaving her at the Spring Formal. That whole summer while she was doing her Daily Planet internship because it was her dream to become an investigative journalist we did not talk. Also she had decided it was just better we be friends and I did not want that but since she made up her mind I lived with it. So I spent my time pursuing Lana and ironic enough Lana and Chloe formed a friendship. We had our moments to something more but never happened with my obsession with Lana. Senior year she found out my secret as I was growing into my powers but never said anything until she got caught into the fortress. Anyway from then on she kept my secret. More up and downs happened. The last nail in the coffin was what happened with Doomsday, Chloe got infected with Brainiac when a paramedic named Davis Bloome came into her life but he had a secret he was Doomsday beast. Chloe got a hold of Black Kryptonite and separated the beast and the person. While I was fighting the beast Chloe was fighting Davis Bloome her husband Henry James Olsen who was the older brother of Jimmy Olsen was killed. Anyway I came to her after that all had happened turning my back. I ended up saying, "Clark Kent is dead" turning away from her. Little did I know as I turned away from humanity and focused on Lois my words would come back to hurt me like I hurt her. That is how the Chloe Sullivan I knew is dead.

Diana: Now the person we see in Lori. Wow I thank you for being honest with me but do you think you ever be friends again?

(He hope but it was all up to her.)

Clark bid Diana goodbye and headed home. He figured Jason and his girlfriend Karen had gotten a start on the packing. So he figured he would help and see Karen since he hadn't seen her at the funeral since Karen had to work.

Fifteen minutes later Clark arrived home to find Karen and Jason talking. So Clark flew through the bedroom window to change and then joined his son and girlfriend. He headed into the kitchen then the living room to talk.

Clark: Karen I missed you at the funeral.

Karen: Sorry about that but my meeting could be postponed. Anyway I am sorry about Lois and I need to talk to you about something.

Jason: I will just leave you two to talk while I check on the farm.

(They watched Jason leave and then Karen turned back to Clark.)

Karen: As you have heard I got a new roommate recently and it seems she has an interesting connection to you.

Clark: Yeah Diana told me Lori Lemaris moved in with you. I know who she really is Karen but I have hurt her to much in the past and it is better for me to stay away from her.

(Clark grabbed his plate heading back upstairs. Karen was kind of surprised but went out to join Jason. Meanwhile Clark made it back to the bedroom Lois and him, shared noticing a box with an old flannel shirt of his with an envelope sticking out. So he picked it out opening it)

[Smallville,

I know this letter maybe a surprise but I am needing to write this I love you but I want you to move on. I say this because we have known for a long time you are going to live a lot longer than me but I want you to be happy. I also know that you love me and for that I am grateful but my cousin was you true love and I never got that last piece of you heart. We both know she is also Lori Lake-Lemaris and no matter what she says the Chloe we know is still there do what you can to fight for her. Be happy and I love you.

Lois]

(Clark dropped the letter thinking easier said than done. So he just laid down falling asleep. Meanwhile back at Chloe and Karen's place Lori ran across something similar from her late second husband Andrew Lemaris so she opened it.)

[Lori,,

I am grateful for the time we spent together. Also even though we could not have kids it never changed how I felt about you. Then when you told me you known superman for a long time I know you love him and no matter how much you denied it I saw it in your eyes. I want you to be happy again and find that true love. Remember I love you.

Andrew]

(Lori just closed her eyes and fell asleep.)

Once both were asleep they dreamed of old times. Thinking maybe in the future things could be worked out. Also it would mean that the destinies meant to connect are truly meant to be.

* * *

**I know it has been a long time it updated but I decided to change how the storyline but kept the summary so enjoy and review.**


	2. Flashback: New Life

Connection to Destiny

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe/Clark, mentions Lois/Clark, and Chloe/Jimmy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters the characters belong to DC comics and Warner Brothers.

Summary: It has been fifty years since the disappearance of Chloe Sullivan to find her destiny. Her destiny has ties to Kandor of Krypton. So Chloe Sullivan leaves her friends and family behind to find her ties to Kandor and maybe two friends find their way back to each other.

* * *

Connection to Destiny Part 1

_Chapter 1: Flashback to 2010_

Chloe Sullivan finished packing up her duffle bag to close down Watchtower for the night. So that tomorrow Watchtower will start being run by Tess Mercer. Also nobody knew they were working together to make the transition. It has been a rough year for Chloe, first with her best friend turning away from humanity and to her cousin hurt, second her mother dying in the facility in Star City, and third whatever Amanda Waller did to her made her power come back. Furthermore Chloe devised a plan with Tess to disappear killing off Chloe and leaving all behind. A week ago she decided to use a burner phone and say goodbye to Oliver who helped her through a lot so now she is leaving in the middle of the night.

Chloe: Goodbye Jimmy take care of this place while I am gone. Take care of Tess and the League as they help humanity. Finally remember that Chloe Sullivan is dead.

_(Chloe finally closed the door and left. She got on a motorcycle she bought when she sold her car heading to her destination. Meanwhile at the Kent farm Lois woke up from a nightmare involving Chloe so she headed to the kitchen being sure not to wake Clark. She got a snack and then went into the living room to sort out the dream and ten minutes later Clark joined her.)_

Clark: Lois you ok?

Lois: No Clark I am not ok.

Clark: _(knowing when Lois says Clark something is wrong)_ you having the nightmare about Chloe again.

Lois: Yeah but I don't understand why I am having them Chloe is fine. Also I don't understand what happened between you two and why you don't talk like you used too.

Clark: _(knowing he have to tell her what happened sooner or later)_ I made a mistake by telling her something after Jimmy died then turning her away.

Lois: How could you but you need to know something Oliver told me two months ago her mother died in Star City. Also I don't know how she is taking it because I guess I haven't been there for her either caught up in my own life.

Clark: I used to be able to know her but this year has proven that our bond is not like it used to be so I don't really know how she is taking it. Anyway we will go see her in the morning.

_(Clark got up helping Lois back to bed. Once in bed Lois fell back asleep but for Clark he couldn't waiting until morning to see if he could work things out with Chloe. It was about seven in the morning when Chloe made it to Kansas City, Missouri plan to ditch the bike heading to Tahiti. She pulled up in to a triple AAA to get travel information and ticket one way.)_

Travel Agent: How can I help you?

Chloe: I like to get tourism information for Tahiti and buy a one way ticket.

Travel Agent: Ok when would you like the ticket for and the name?

Chloe: Today and the name is Lori Lake I don't care how much it cost I have the money.

_(The travel agent typed the information into the computer and had her going out tonight at six. After Chloe was done she headed to a convenient store to die her hair the color of the wig and then sell the bike. After all that she found headed to the airport and in the bathroom she got ready. Meanwhile around the same time Clark came back from patrol as the Blur and then joined Lois to find out what is going on. Five minutes later they blurred behind the Watchtower heading in. Once in the computer room they found Tess Mercer but no sign of Chloe.)_

Lois: Tess if you did anything to Chloe I will make you pay?

Tess: Calm down Lois I did nothing to Chloe in fact Chloe is the one who called me.

Clark: Well where is she?

Tess: Clark last night around midnight Chloe Sullivan died.

Lois: Why didn't she tell anyone she is dying?

Clark: We could have been with her.

Tess: Really what would have you done to help Clark? You turned away from her when Jimmy died telling her that Clark Kent is dead meaning you turned away from humanity. Lois what would you have done when you returned from wherever you did not care. So as far as I see it Chloe only had me and Oliver as friends with you who are supposed to care about her turned away.

Lois; _(turned to Clark)_ how could you have done that Smallville?

_(Lois turned around to leave before Clark could respond. Lois was out the door when Clark turned to Tess.)_

Clark: I regretted those words as soon as I said them but there was no turning back.

Tess: Then just face it Clark in her words, "Chloe Sullivan is dead." I am Watchtower now so if you need anything come to me and you can trust me I am not like Lex.

_(Clark turned and headed the same direction as Lois to leave.)_

Once Clark stepped outside he noticed Lois had left leaving him alone. He figures he has to pay for the mistake so he headed to the Daily Planet leaving a letter for Lois. Finally he headed to the Fortress to finish his training not knowing how long it will take. Meanwhile Chloe waited at the airport until her flight leaves when the time for her fight came to leave she got up knowing once on the plane Chloe Sullivan no longer exists.

In the Antarctica Clark entered the fortress ready to complete his training. The one thing he regrets is that he didn't get to tell Lois that he was going to complete his training in the fortress. So he left the letter on her desk hoping Lois won't be too mad but knowing Lois she will be mad for a while. It did not help that Lois was already mad at him because of Chloe he did mean what he said to Tess he regretted those words. Furthermore they words came back to bite him but he deserved it. So here he is ready for the next phase of training and no time for the present.

Clark: Jor-El I am ready to finish my training.

Jor-El (AI): Kal-El you are earlier than expected are you sure you are ready?

Clark: Yes I am ready I said goodbye to the people I needed too but I must know one thing is Chloe Sullivan really dead?

Jor-El (AI): Yes and no let me explain the explain her body is still alive but who you know as your friend is dead. She has her own destiny to live.

Clark: Thanks you Jor-El.

_(After that Clark stepped forward into the field to complete his training. Meanwhile Lois had stopped by the Daily Planet hoping to find Clark when she didn't she noticed a letter on her desk. She took the letter heading out to her car which she left here last night because of her date with Clark. Three hours later she pulled up to farm and noticed Clark was not there either so she headed in to read the letter. Lois notice it was Clark handwriting so she read.)_

-Lois,

I am sorry I did not get to say this to you in person but Jor-El informed me that I need to finish my training at the fortress. I don't know how long I will bed but know that I love you. What I said to your cousin a year ago that, "Clark Kent is dead" is because I blamed myself for Jimmy's death and thought it was the best thing to keep my friends and family safe. Also I did regret those words as soon as I said them but it was too late to take them back. I remember the look and now I can't believe I did that and since I can't say I am sorry to her in person I say it to you hoping she will forgive me some day. I love you Lois and hope when I get back we will continue our relationship.

Clark—

_(Lois finished the letter and went upstairs to bed.)_

Now with Clark and Chloe gone she understands why she sensed tension between the two. She only hoped when Clark came back he had moved on being the hero that Chloe and she believed in. Hours later up in sky the plane was almost to Tahiti when it hit some turbulence and then started losing altitude. She helped the person next to her with the floating device after she got her done they hit the water but she passed out.

Meanwhile Lois just arrived in the door at the Daily Planet with coffee from the Talon before she headed to work. She went to boot up her computer when Perry called her into his office. A few months ago Perry White had taken over as Chief from Tess Mercer. Lois arrived in his office asking Lois to close the door sitting down.

Lois: Chief you wanted to see me what is this about?

Perry: First off I know you are without a partner for a while Clark told me about it yesterday when he stopped by. Also I wanted to offer you a foreign correspondent position job because I need an answer immediately.

Lois: I will take it because it is a great opportunity. Why did you need to know now?

Perry: This morning outside of Tahiti there was a plane crash. The flight 1741 out of Kansas City, Missouri crashed about an hour out. They are still investigating what happened but they coast guard of Tahiti found seven to eight survivors one of them being a baby.

Lois: Ok when do I leave?

Perry: Four hours and thanks Lois I know you will be great for this job.

_(Lois got up leaving Perry's office to head to her Metropolis, Apartment to pack. On hour later she was at the airport waiting for her flight. She boarded the flight two hours after she arrived was on her way. Meanwhile on a deserted island in French Polynesia a body lay on the beach just waking up. The last thing she remembered was the plane crashing and passing out. She got up getting rid of the floating devise attached to her searching the island.)_

Chloe: _(one hour later sat back down on the beach)_ this is just great looks like I am abandoned on this island not how I planned disappear.

_(Chloe got up again went to see if she could find any of the wreckage. She happened to find a piece of the plane looked like it was part of the overhead compartment. She went over to open it finding her carry-on bag and the woman's next to hers hoping that woman survived and the baby she had been holding had too. Eight hours later Lois flight landed at the airport she was off to the hospital that the survivors were staying at. She arrived half an hour later showing her press badge to see if any of the survivors would talk to her. She saw a lady carrying a baby who looked like the baby had a few cuts and she only had a few cuts.)_

Lois: Excuse me were you on flight 1741?

Kate: Yes I was how may I help you? Oh wait aren't you Lois Lane from the Daily Planet?

Lois: Yes I am Lois Lane and my boss sent me to talk to some of the survivors if you are willing to talk.

Kate: Sure I am will to talk and you can call me Kate Campbell. Since we are ok I was going to get some dinner for me and my daughter why don't you join us.

_(Lois just smiled heading out with them. They found a restaurant not too far from the hospital and ordered then talk.)_

Lois: Kate if you don't mind me asking how are you two not anymore injured than you are?

Kate: Well that is all due to the women who sat next to us she helped my daughter and I get situated after she got herself situated. She did a few extra things to make sure the baby was in a safe position and me then we hit the water and don't know what happened to her afterwards.

Lois: Wow it sounds like this person had a good heart in helping others. Did you happen to get a name? If so, do you know if she is one of the other survivors?

Kate: I caught the name her name was Lori Lake we talked for quite a while during the flight but as for being a survivor no she was lost in the flight. I saw where we were sitting on the flight her floatation devise activated but I guess they have not found her body.

Lois: It sounds like Lori was a true hero sacrificing herself for others. How is your daughter is handling all this?

Kate: I think she is still in shock but handled everything fine. Chloe here seems fine but I think she still is in shock. Lois are you ok?

Lois: Sorry Kate I had a cousin with the same name as Chloe here and found out recently that she died. She does kind of look like your Chloe.

Kate: Sorry must have been very recent that you found out she died.

Lois: Yes it has been very recent but it is time to move on. Do you have a place to stay?

Kate: No all the money we had and cloths went down with the flight so we are kind of homeless right now.

Lois: Kate you can stay with me tonight and then I will talk to my boss and arrange to get you guys home. You are just the story my boss was looking for and I will get it sent out.

Kate: So Lois how long are you staying in Tahiti?

Lois: Just got offered the Foreign Consultant job for the Daily Planet so I will be here a while.

_(They finished their dinner and headed out to where Lois is staying.)_

Before they made it to the apartment Lois and Kate went shopping to get the necessities so they had clean diapers and clothes. Meanwhile on the island Lori was staying she saw another figure who was approaching her but the figure turned out to be an ally keeping her safe.

* * *

**I know Chloe getting stranded on the island is a little take on Arrow but you will understand as the story unfolds. I thought giving Lois the foreign corrispondent job would give her a good reason not to miss Clark and advance in her career. Enjoy and Review.**


	3. Confessions

Connection to Destiny

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chloe/Clark, mentions Lois/Clark, and Chloe/Jimmy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters the characters belong to DC comics and Warner Brothers.

Summary: It has been fifty years since the disappearance of Chloe Sullivan to find her destiny. Her destiny has ties to Kandor of Krypton. So Chloe Sullivan leaves her friends and family behind to find her ties to Kandor and maybe two friends find their way back to each other.

* * *

Connection to Destiny Part 3

_Chapter 3: 2060_

It has been three months since the funeral and Chloe Sullivan Company with Karen has taken off. That's right Lori Lake went back to being Chloe a week after the funeral and then a month after the company was ready to take open. One thing that bugged her is that Chloe had not seen or heard from Clark since the funeral. She was so sure since Clark saw her that he at least confront her but he has not done that she figured he probably thought it was useless. She had heard from Karen the next morning that Clark had snapped at her but later Clark apologized the next day. Then she heard from Diana Clark has taken a break from the league and then disappeared. So maybe they won't have a chance to work out their friendship but she was brought out of her thoughts when Karen and Diana came to take her to lunch. They went to a café around the corner.

Chloe: Ok guys what is this ganging up on me about?

Karen: You know very well what it is about Clark is gone and no one knows where he is.

Diana: We figured since you know him in the past you could find him.

Chloe: I don't know it is not like what our friendship was over fifty years ago.

Karen: I know but Jason and I are getting married soon and I don't want his father to miss it.

Diana: Same goes for Dick and I he is a good friend to both of us I know Dick wants him to be his best man.

Chloe: That is all good reasons but why would I make a difference. You don't get over the love of your life in just three months.

Diana: Lois was a true love but not the love of his life.

Karen: That is true because we are looking at the love of his life and no matter how much you deny it he loves you.

Chloe; If he loves me then why would he push me away and act like he does not care?

_(Chloe just looked at them as they got something out of their bags. Then they pushed the wrapped packages toward her.)_

Diana; We know today is not Lori's birthday but we know it is yours as Chloe Sullivan.

Karen: These are not gifts from us but Clark gave them to us in hopes that one day we get to give them to you.

Diana: We have not opened them but if after you open and read them tell us he still doesn't care or even loved you then we will leave you alone.

Karen: If you find that he does then please help find him before both of us get married. Oh and one more thing he requested that you open them when you are alone.

Chloe: Is this the only reason you guys asked me to lunch?

Diana: No we wanted to celebrate your birthday with you because we know that you don't have any living family anymore.

Karen: We just don't want you to be alone and also ask if you will be Maid of Honor at our double wedding.

Chloe: Thanks and yes I would be honored to be your Maid of Honor.

_(They finished lunch and Chloe called the office telling them she heading home. Once she made it back to her place, put things away, and then proceeded to open the gifts from Clark._

_First she opened the one Diana gave her from Clark noticing a letter that fell out of the book.)_

_-Chloe, (2010)_

_ I am the man masquerading as your best friend or at least I was back then. I realize that it is probably too late for you to believe me but you need to know. Words cannot express how sorry I am for the way I treated you this last year and I should have never told you those words and turn my back. This book is to show how proud of you I am and this year gift was the start _

_-Clark_

_(Chloe spent the next two hours looking through the book. It had articles from the Torch and Daily Planet and also things when she started as Watchtower. She wondered when he had the time to do this but then she closed it. Once she put the previous book down she proceeded to open the second gift that Karen gave her from Clark. Another letter fell and she proceeded to read.)_

_-Chloe, (2059)_

_ I know it has been a long time since we talked and I get the journey you have to do on your own. I just hope one day we could talk. I am still proud of you I have known you the hero in Melbourne, Australia. One thing you need to know is Lois was diagnosed with lung cancer today and it is pretty bad the doctors don't know how long she will live. I one wish is to hope you will come back in time to say goodbye. One day I hope we could look into being more than friends._

_-Your Big Dumb Alien, Clark _

_(Chloe looked through the book for an hour then got up headed to her room to grab some things. She changed into her hero costume, and then got on her bike to head out.)_

It took half an hour to make it back to the cemetery to finally face Lois and say goodbye. She left an hour later and took the drive to Smallville hoping the caves were still open. She got there and noticed that they were walked in and went to the one entrance that would get her to the fortress of solitude. She stepped in and was transported landing in a place she did not expect in the fortress itself.

The same morning Clark awoke in the fortress not wanting to get out of bed. For three months it had been like this getting up knowing Chloe is back but he hurt her so he stayed away. Today was no exception it was her birthday and hoped Diana and Karen gave her Clark's presents. He sis feel bad the day of Lois funeral lashing out at Karen and Diana then congratulated them on their engagements. Especially since Karen will become his daughter-in-law when she marries his son Jason but he feels bad he won't be there for the wedding he just can't. Nothing will change his mind about going to the weddings not when things are falling apart. He was brought out of his thoughts when Jor-El (AI) greeted him.

Jor-El (AI): Good morning Kal-El.

Clark: Morning Jor-El, no telling me to get out of bed.

Jor-El (AI): What's the point Kal-El nothing I say is getting you to move, also I giving it a break because I know what today means to you.

Clark: Chloe's birthday of course you give me a break because of that.

Jor-El (AI): I simply give up because you won't listen. That reminds me so much of Lara when she was alive.

Clark: I will take that as a compliment. Anyway I sense more that you need to tell me.

Jor-El (AI): Yes Kal-El there is something about your life on Krypton that I need to tell you. You see on Krypton we have marriages that are arranged and you had one.

Clark: If I had an arrange marriage why did you let me marry Lois here on Earth.

Jor-El (AI): For number of reasons. First being that your arranged marriage was not like others you actually met her as a baby and liked her. Second we believed she was dead when Krypton exploded. Third there was a legend on Krypton saying that the soul-mate of Kryptonian was on Earth.

Clark: So you believed Lois might be that person.

Jor-El (AI): I did but found out it was someone else.

Clark: If not Lois then who?

Jor-El (AI): Why don't you take a look?

_(Jor-El opened a beam that looked like a TV screen rolling video on it. The first video was of the time Chloe accidently got taken to field of the fortress. The second time he had no clue that this happened.)_

[Flashback}

Chloe: Jor-El you trusted the people of Earth to take care of your son. I love your son so trust me.

_(Clark saw that a field blue light over Kara to gain her powers back.)_

[End of Flashback]

_(The third time must have been after she was found on the island)_

[Flashback]

Chloe: Jor-El why did you lead me back here I left my past behind.

Lara (AI): Chloe forgive me but it was not Jor-El that brought you here it was me.

Chloe: Just who are you?

Lara (AI): Lara-El Kal-El's mother and you are here because a legend of Krypton pertains to you.

_(Clark continued to watch as his mother explained the legend to Chloe. Then when done Jor-El Closed the screen up.)_

[End of Flashback]

Clark: You showed me because Chloe Sullivan is my soul-mate.

Jor-El (AI): Yes she is the one this legend pertains too. What you do with this knowledge is up to you.

_(Jor-El said no more and Clark went back to bed.)_

Clark fell back asleep for a couple more hours. The next thing he knew was he felt the presence of another body next to him. He opened his eyes saw the golden blond he remember but she looked peaceful so he put his arm around her waist fell back asleep.

The next morning Chloe opened her eyes and noticed that Clark had put his arm around her waist. She just stayed there listening to Clark breathing and brushed the stray strand of hair away from his eyes. She did that for a few moments Clark just opened looked at her smiling and then he kissed her. Chloe was shocked at first but then closed her eyes to enjoy it. When it was time to come up for air he did but kept his arms around her.

Clark: Chlo what are you doing here?

Chloe: Man no one called me that in a long time. I came here to thank you for the presents and your family and friends are concerned about you.

Clark: Your welcome when it comes to the presents. What about you?

Chloe: Well I guess it is time we talk. Also I missed having you in my life Clark.

Clark: I missed you too. What were you doing at the funeral?

Chloe: I was at the cemetery that day because I needed to do a proper goodbye to Jimmy. Then when I was done saying goodbye I happened to turn around and notice Lois funeral. Diana told me that what you said you did not right down why did you say what you said?

Clark: Because it was a long time coming. Chlo I can't express how proud I am of you. I meant what I said that you are a hero.

Chloe: I know but even before I was a hero you believed in me. Clark I love you and nothing will change that. I still love you.

Clark: I love you Chloe and I have always been in love with you. Now more than ever and I have to ask what happened to the baby you were carrying when I walked away.

Chloe: I lost it two days before Kal came back. After that I shut everybody out. I guess I realized after Oliver and I started dating I needed to get out and live life again. Then I lost my mom and found out she had a journal she kept. This journal tells of the Kryptonian prophecy and my destiny.

Clark: I sorry about the baby but I have to ask how is it that you look like you did back then?

Chloe: My power came back but it changed because when I was kidnapped by Amanda Waller she injected me with a super soldier serum that counteracted with my DNA. It changed my DNA making me age slower. Basically I have the lifespan of a Kryptonian now.

Clark: The prophecy so Chloe what do you say we see where this goes?

Chloe: I like that. I have something for you to read and then I explain more.

_(Chloe gave Clark her mother's journal he opened it and read it. Chloe had fallen back asleep for a little bit. When Clark was done he woke her up and then they talked. After two more hours Chloe got Clark out of the fortress he picked her up and she told him where to go next. Once they made it to the island in French Polynesia she gave Clark the other journal the one she wrote while on the island. When he was done they talked.)_

Clark: How long was the Alia from another universe here?

Chloe: A year mom talked about the prophecy in her journal but Alia explained more.

Clark: Jor-El told me about my arranged marriage to her yesterday was it the same way in her universe?

Chloe: In a way yes and no. You two did not end up together in that universe but remained friends. By the time she found you, you had Lois already but for her she found a great man. She ended up with Oliver Queen and they had two wonderful kids. She told me that I was Lois in her universe and we had been friends much like we were back in the day. So we ended up have two kids ourselves and they were twins.

Clark: So it looks like we were meant to be always. Do you want to show me around this place?

_(Chloe got up grabbing his hand to show him around. An hour later they left heading to her place in Metropolis. The place was the Watchtower which she bought after Karen told her that she was getting married.) _

They fell asleep in the back room of her office. Chloe had been staying there since Jason was over most of the nights anyway helping Karen with the wedding plans. Tomorrow they will talk about him going to the weddings but tonight they wanted to stick close together.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter and just so you know I will be jumping back and forth between past and furture in this story. Yes I put Oliver with Alia in the parallel universe because I figured it would be a different take with Oliver. Enjoy and Review.**


End file.
